fairunefandomcom-20200214-history
File Room
|image = |caption = File Room from Fairune |access = Fairune Administrators' Tower (x2) Lava Zone Underworld Fairune 2 Blue Temple (Outside) Green Fields (Underground) Snowy Fields (Underground) |items = |creatures= ( / ) |game = Fairune Fairune 2 }} The , or the Secret File, is a secret location the player finds throughout the Fairune games. The design and functionality differs per game and is accessible through various locations throughout Fairune. The first game's File Rooms are occupied by Bit Man and the second games' are occupied by Bit Mans and Bitpops -both File Rooms guard secret items. =Locations= Fairune The first game features the same File Room layout always guarded by Bit Mans. Administrators' Tower :This location can be accessed through the Administrator's Tower item up in the clouds after using the Wind Icon to create a path across to obtain Sage's Tablet #6 (T-A3). In this section, there are two holes in the clouds. The hole to the left of the platform where the Sage's Tablet was found will lead to the secret File Room. *Secret Item: Rare Boost - This item increases the probability of encountering Rare Creatures. Lava Zone :This room can be accessed in the map one section north from the Mana tuft in Lava Zone (L-B2). The player would need to walk behind the left-most pillar where the locked door is (or was) to access the new special room. *Secret Item: Shield Boost - This item increases the player's defense by (+1) preventing monsters at the same level as the player from dealing any damage, allowing the player to easily level up without having to constantly heal through Mana tufts. The Underworld :This room can be accessed via the Underworld before exiting the stairs that leads to the Water Icon, (U-C5). The player would need to walk towards the right cliff to access the hidden path leading to the secret File Room. *Secret Item: XP Boost - This item helps level up the player twice as fast per every monster encountered: whereas a level one monster gives one Exp, this item would double the earning instead. Administrators' Tower (3DS Exclusive) :3DS owners of the game could access this secret File Room location by entering the Administrators' Tower and moving towards the middle column until coming across a secret on (T-14F). *Secret Item: Bit Killer - This item is unique to the 3DS version of the game and allows the player to take down Bit Creatures allowing the player to complete the Monster List. Fairune 2 The "File Rooms" in Fairune 2 differ in appearance and have functionality to it. Blue Temple (Outside) *Secret Item: Rare Boost - This item increases the probability of encountering the game's Rare Creatures throughout both Fairune and Fairune 2 games. Green Fields *Secret Item: XP Boost - This item helps level up the player twice as fast per every monster encountered: whereas a level one monster gives one Exp, this item would double the earning instead. Snowy Fields (Underground) *Secret Item: Shield Boost - This item increases the player's defense by (+1) preventing monsters at the same level as the player from dealing any damage, allowing the player to easily level up without having to constantly heal through Mana tufts. Trivia *Like a computer, the File Room represents a secret folder within the various servers it connects to. This concept emphasizes the idea that Fairune is a computer-simulated fantasy world created by the Creator. *The Bit Killer is absent from Fairune 2 as the means to kill Bit Creatures is now included in the level up mechanic of the game. See Also *Bit Killer *Rare Boost *Shield Boost *XP Boost Category:Location Category:Fairune Category:Maps (Fairune) Category:Fairune 2 Category:Maps (Fairune 2) Category:Secret Items